Attack Element
About In the Patapon world exists such things known as Attack Element (AE). Each weapon has its own AE, with the exception of Scepters. The AE of a weapon determines how can the weapon damages its oppositions. Do not get this mixed up with chance of inflicting a status effect. That is the likeliness of inflicting a status effect, whereas an attack element is what allows said status effect to be inflicted. Variations AE comes in two major variations : Physical and Magical Physical Attack Element Physical AE comes in five types: Crush, Strike, Slash, Stab and Sound. Each type has its own statistic and effectiveness against certain oppositions. For example: Crush and Strike are the most effective against Structures, thus they deal the most damage against said opposition. Slash only deals medium damage, as it is only moderately effective against Structures. Stab and Sound deal the least damage against Structures, thus they have the least effective. However, Stab is the most effective against Gargoyles. Choosing the appropriate AE before embarking on a quest is critical. Attack elements VS structures (left most effective against structures, right least effective.) Crush > Strike > Slash > Stab > Sound > Spores (Jamsch) Magical Attack Element Magic AE comes in six types: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Light, Poison, Darkness. Each type has various powers and weaknesses, and gaining these knowledge is very important. Also, one must learn how to use one's elements to counteract the enemy's, thusly gaining the upper hand in battles. These knowledge are critical in one's journey to guide their Patapons. Countering the Elements Each element has its own effective against the other elements and certain types of opposition. For example: On the one hand, one is not advised to use a Darkness weapon (e.g Dreadmare, Horns of Hamlin) against Demons and Undeads. On the other hand, Darkness is one of the most effective elements to aid in combat against other enemy types. Light inflicts Holy damage, which is the most effective way to slay Demons and Undeads. Ice counters Fire, Fire counter Ice, Light counter Darkness, Darkness counter Light. Learning how to effectively use and countering the elements is critical. Elemental Changes Certain equipments, mostly Unique and Super Unique, have the ability to harness a different AE, other from the AE of other weapons of the same type. For example : The Krakabom Crossbow, unlike other Longbows which have the AE of Stab, has the AE of Strike. The AE of the Incensar is Fire, rather than Stab Fire of Fire Lances. The AE of Jewelsword Staff is Slash, instead of a Magic AE. One can use this knowledge to their fullest extend and gain the upper hand on the battlefield. AxeofHanboon SU.PNG|Normal Axes' AE: Slash. Axe of Hanboon's AE: Strke. Incensar U.PNG|Normal Lances' AE: Stab. Incensar's AE: Fire. KrakabomCrossbow SU.PNG|Normal Longbows' AE: Stab. Krakabom Crossow's AE: Strike. RepelSpear Level-up.PNG|Normal Spears' AE: Stab. Repel Spear's AE: Strike. SuperCedarLog SU.PNG|Normal Pikes' AE: Stab. Super Cedar Log's AE: Strike. JewelswordStaff SU.PNG|Normal Staves' AE: Magic AEs. Jewelsword Staff's AE: Slash. Trivia *The Greatshield equipment type is the only Armor that has an AE (Strike). Ordinary shields may count as well because of Guardira's charge attack. *Scepters are the only weapons that do not have an attack element. *These are the 4 classes and their respective Set Skills that boost the strength of Attack Elements: **Piekron (Stab Master) - Which increases stab based weapons' damage output and increases critical rate by 20%. **Tondenga (Strike Master) - Which increases strike based weapons' damage output, increases knockback and stagger by 20%. **Grenburr (Slash Master) - Which increases slash based weapons' damage output, increases movement speed by 10% and increases attack speed by 20%. **Oohoroc (Lighting Master) & (Flame Master) Category:Patapon 3 Category:Equipment Category:Under Construction